Sweet As You
by Dachan SasuNaru
Summary: LittleSasuNaru bertemu pertama kali disebuah acara penyambutan Hokage baru desa mereka. Tampaknya pertemuan pertama mereka tak berjalan akur. Namun diam-diam ternyata Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto. Sasuke memberi Naruto bunga manis yang tak dikenal banyak orang. Bunga ini ternyata kalah manis dengan wajah Naruto. Walaupun tak kenal apa itu cinta, mereka sudah mengalaminya. RnR?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Naruto&Sasuke, LittleSasuNaru, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Here is Da's Present**

**Naruto&Sasuke 8 tahun**

**Kakashi 27th**

**Iruka 27th**

**Sweet as You**

**.**

Inilah sebuah desa ninja kecil tersembunyi, Konohagakure. Hari ini adalah pertemuan para shinobi yang sudah mengabdi pada desa lebih dari 20 tahun. Perempuan atau laki-laki semua mereka semua masing-masing membawa seorang anak, mau itu anak sendiri atau murid mereka. Para shinobi beserta anak dan murid mereka semua menggunakan baju khas jepang. Ini adalah pagi yang cerah untuk pelaksanaan menyambut pemimpin baru desa mereka yang sudah dipilih jauh hari, pemimpin desa itu disebut Hokage. Pemimpin desa kali ini adalah perempuan wanita yang sebenarnya sudah _berumur_, namun masih memiliki paras wajah yang cantik, berwibawa dan wanita yang sangat kuat memiliki ninjutsu medis oleh karena ia keturunan Klan Senju, yaitu dari kakeknya Hashirama. Ia adalah Tsunade.

Perayaan memang belum dimulai namun sudah banyak yang datang ketempat khusus pengadaan acara itu. Tampak seorang shinobi bernama Iruka bingung mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, ia menggandeng tangan seorang anak laki-laki disampingnya, berambut kuning, beriris mata biru cerah dan menggunakan kimono orange-hitam. Wajahnya tertunduk dan bersungut manis dibelakang badan Iruka yang menarik tangannya. Kenapa? Ya sepertinya ia lelah karena terlalu pagi sampai ditempat. Iruka adalah guru sekaligus kakak untuk anak disebelahnya. Iruka sangat tulus menjaga _blode-orange-kun_ itu sejak ia kecil.

"Yo, Iruka." , seorang pemuda bernama Kakashi Hatake memanggil Iruka yang masih terlihat bingung. Kakashi adalah rival dekat Iruka sesama guru di Akademi Konoha. "Kebetulan Kakashi-san ada disini, aku sedang mencari tempat untuk duduk kelihatannya ramai sekali." , Iruka tersenyum hangat.

Kakashi membawa seorang anak dari Klan Uchiha disebelahnya berambut raven, bermata hitam tajam dan tetap memasang wajah dingin kepada semua orang. Matanya berhenti berkedip saat melihat anak laki-laki didepannya. "_Wanita ya? Hng, manis sekali_." ,Batinnya.

"Ah, begitu. Aku ada tempat yang tidak terjamah para tamu. Godaime Hokage hanya menghususkan tempat itu untuk ku. Kita bisa tinggal disana untuk beberapa saat sebelum acara di mulai. Ngomong-ngomong anak dibelakang mu itu?"

"Oh iya, hey kemari perkenalkan dirimu pada pemuda Uchiha itu." , Iruka mengelus kepala sang blonde dengan lembut dan mempersilahkan anak itu maju sedikit kedepan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nah, kau juga." , Kakashi menarik tangan anak disebelahnya dengan pelan.

...

"Perkenalkan diri kalian.", Iruka sedikit menekan nadanya melihat kedua anak didepannya diam tanpa ada reaksi apapun. "Iruka, akan lama kalau begini akan kuperkenalkan saja, ini Uchiha Sasuke dari Clan Uchiha." , Kakashi tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anak yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Ah begitu, hm..dan ini Uzumaki Naruto, clan Uzumaki dari dulu aku sudah bersamanya, nah Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam Sasuke juga terdiam, kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan wajah Naruto berubah meremehkan Uchiha didepannya, wajah Sasuke yang dingin itu tampak menjengkelkan menurutnya. Begitu juga Sasuke yang tak suka ditatap dengan wajah menyebalkan, mengkerutkan dahinya. Sasuke mendekatkan langkahnya pada Naruto, membiarkan mata onyx dan sapphire itu bertemu saling kilat. Lalu wajah Sasuke mulai berubah kembali dingin. Kini Sasuke berada satu langkah didepan Naruto.

"Orang dengan kimono Orange-chibi..."

"..." "..." , Kakashi dan Iruka hanya terdiam. Sedangkan Naruto mulai tersulut emosi dan membentak Sasuke didepannya dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang baru saja memanggilnya _Chibi_.

"Apa katamu?! Aku juga tidak suka memakai pakaian girly ini tau! Setelah acara ini aku akan melepasnya bodoh!" , Sasuke terkejut saat sebuah perkataan bodoh didapatnya, kontan saja Sasuke memekik jengkel pada blode-orange itu. Sasuke juga terkejut kalau Naruto adalah laki-laki.

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh, Usuratonkachi!"

"HEH?!"

...

BAGBUGBAGBUG

...

Inilah pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Sasuke, tidak berjalan mulus memang. Perkelahian itu akhirnya dihentikan oleh Kakashi dan Iruka dan segera membawa mereka keruangan yang berbeda namun disatu tempat besar milik Kakashi.

.

Matahari bergeser dan jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang dan acara itu masih belum dimulai, seperti biasa acara penyambutan Hokage baru memang lamban apalagi kali ini pemimpinnya perempuan, tata rias dan sebagainya harus diperhatikan. Jam makan siang memang sudah lewat dan Naruto melewatkannya, ia tertidur saking mengantukknya saat menunggu acara dimulai.

"Iruka-sensei..." , Naruto mengusap matanya dan membuang pandangan kesekeliling ruangan. Nihil, tak ada tanda-tanda guru Iruka. Naruto membatin kalau-kalau Iruka-sensei sedang rapat dan meninggalkannya diruangan itu.

GRRROK

"Dattebayo! Lapar sekali..." , Naruto memegangi perutnya dan melihat jam dinding di sebelahnya. "Sudah siang dan mereka tidak mengadakan makan-makan? HEE!"

Tak lama kemudian Iruka datang keruangan itu, ia sedikit menahan tawa saat melihat Naruto duduk dilantai dan menopang dagunya di meja kecil.

"Hoi, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei, aku lapar!"

"Kau tadi tertidur jadi aku takut membangunkanmu jadi aku biarkan saja, jam 3 sore nanti akan ada acara makan kue, tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Lagi pula kau kan sudah makan jam 10 tadi pagi, cepat sekali kau lapar hahaha." , Naruto hanya menggeram mendengar penjelasan dari Iruka.

Naruto lalu memiringkan kepalanya kearah pintu luar dan matanya membesar saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke datang menghampirinya, wajah cemberutnya langsung lenyap, ia malas kalau dikatakan chibi seperti tadi pagi.

"Ooh, Sasuke-kun ada apa?"

"Hn."

Singkat sekali, ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Iruka yang lebih tua darinya wajahnya hanya terfokus pada Naruto yang mulai berdiri menunggu Sasuke.

"Apa?" , tanyanya.

"Ini makan." ,ternyata sedari tadi Sasuke tau kalau Naruto tidak ikut makan siang jadi ia menunggu Naruto di depan pintu ruangannya dan tak sengaja mendengar kalau Naruto lapar.

Sasuke menyodorkan bunga berputik panjang yang beraroma sangat manis pada Naruto, bunga itu adalah bunga yang cukup sulit didapat di desa mereka dan tumbuh di tempat sulit dijangkau, jadi sedikit penduduk yang mengenal bunga apa namanya dan untuk apa. Naruto mendekatkan hidungnya ke bunga yang masih digengggam Sasuke, mencium aromanya saja membuat perut Naruto semakin lapar.

"Iruka-sensei apa tak apa kalau aku memakannya?" , tanya Naruto heran saat tau bunga itu bisa dimakan.

"_Lama sekali Usuratonkachi ini tanganku pegal!"_ , batin Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak sabar dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang bertubi-tubi kepada Iruka dan tidak mempercayai niat baiknya untuk menahan sedikit rasa lapar Naruto, mulai jengkel.

Haup

Sasuke dengan kasar memasukan putik bunga itu kedalam mulut Naruto namun tidak termasuk dengan kelopaknya, Naruto terkejut dan ingin brontak namun rasa manis dari bunga itu sangat luarbiasa. Ia tidak merasakan muak karena terlalu manis, melainkan ketagihan.

"Kau hanya bisa menghisap rasa manis dari putiknya, jangan makan kelopaknya."

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil manikmati bunga itu, sedangkan Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan mata onyxnya yang tidak berpaling sedikit pun dari wajah sang blonde. Seakan-akan Sasuke terbius oleh wajah cantik Naruto, apalagi dengan Kimono lucu yang sangat cocok dengannya.

Iruka hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua tingkah anak didepannya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menghadiri pertemuan diruang utama.

Setelah menghisap habis rasa manis itu dari bunga itu Naruto langsung melompat kearah Sasuke dan berdiri didepannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, mempertemukan kembali mata onyx dan sapphire itu. Bunga itu dalam sekejap seberti membius Naruto.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Bunga apa ini ttebayo? Kenapa bisa manis seperti ini? Heee.. Kau dapat dari mana? Aku mau lagi! Sasuke!"

Wajah Naruto langsung berbinar-binar, wajahnya juga perlahan memerah membuat penampilan Naruto semakin cantik. Apa? Cantik? Iya.

Sasuke tidak tahan melihat wajah berbinar nan penuh harap anak blode-orange ini, ia segera menarik tangan Naruto pergi dari ruangan itu dan mengajak Naruto kehalaman belakang ruangan Sasuke tadi bersama Kakashi.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sampai disebuah taman yang cukup luas, Sasuke masih menarik tangan Naruto ke semak-semak, samar-samar bau manis bunga itu tercium lagi di hidung Naruto. Naruto terheran-heran saat melihat banyak sekali bunga-bunga manis itu, tak terjamah sedikit pun. Mereka terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dipetik, kelopak yang berwarna putih bersih, aroma manis, Naruto sangat menyukainya.

"Jaaadi, disini kau menemukan bunga manis itu Sasuke? Aku mau abil—" , belum sempat Naruto memetik satu bunga pun Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Jangan."

"HEH? Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau salah menyentuh bunga yang belum benar matang untuk boleh dimakan kau akan terinfeksi racun. Kau harus benar-benar mendapatkan putik berwarna kuning jangan putih, walau baunya lebih manis. Yang orange bisa dipetik untuk obat, jangan sama sekali sentuh kelopak bunga yang berputik putih, mengerti?"

Naruto menelan ludah, ia memang tak mengenal ada tumbuhan seperti itu. Ia juga kaget mendengar Sasuke menjelaskan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar. Sasuke juga menyadari hal itu hanya bisa terdiam setelahnya.

"Me-me-mengerti." , Naruto mengangguk pelan. Tangan Sasuke dengan lihai mencari bunga yang sudah tepat agar bisa dimakan.

"Ini...makan." , Sasuke menyodorkan bunga yang berputik kuning sempurna. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke putik itu, ia menutup matanya dan mencoba memakan putik itu dengan hikmad. Naruto memulai dengan mencium aroma manis putik itu, menggigitnya dengan halus, menjilat putik itu lalu menghisapnya. Sasuke tidak menyadari mata onyxnya terus tertuju pada bibir dan lidah Naruto yang sedang menikmati bunga dalam genggamannya. Tak sadar Sasuke menarik bunga itu dari mulut Naruto dan dengan cepat menggenggam salah satu tangan Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hmn.." ,Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto sekilas dan merasakan manis yang diciptakan bunga tadi. _"Manis.."_ , gumamnya.

"...huh..." , Naruto terhenyak.

Sasuke menyadari perbuatannya dengan cepat kilat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. _"K-Kenapa aku melakukan itu?-" _, batinnya. Wajah keduanya memerah padam Sasuke terdiam. Naruto merasakan suatu dentuman keras pada hatinya, ia meraba bibirnya sekali lagi. Sementara itu tangan kanan Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Sasuke memecah keheningan dan menarik tangan Naruto. "Ayo, ke teras depan."

_Untuk apa dia lakukan itu._

_Kenapa aku melakukan itu._

_._

Setelah acara perayaan selesai semua shinobi pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan senang hati. Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajah mereka tampak lesu karena harus berpisah. "Wah..wah sepertinya kalian menjadi sedikit lebih akrab." ,Kakashi tersenyum didepan Iruka dan Naruto. Iruka melambaikan tangan ke arah Kakashi dan segera berjalan pergi menggandeng tangan Naruto, berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih menatap mata onyx itu sebisanya.

Tak ingin lepas, tak ingin. Mata onyx itu membiusnya. Lebih dari bunga manis itu.

Mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu lagi nanti. Naruto sudah memutuskan saat itu juga bahwa tujuannya adalah Sasuke. Sejak hari itu pun Sasuke selalu memikirkan dan membayangkan Naruto. Mata sapphire yang menatapnnya dengan tulus, rambut blonde dan kimono orange-hitam yang sangat cocok dengan Naruto. Hidupnya adalah Naruto.

"_Aku mau kita bertemu dengan pakaian seperti ini tahun depan saat perayaan tahun baru. Aku menunggumu."_

"_Pasti Dattebayo!"_

_Itulah janji yang kami buat bersama. Kami masih kecil jadi tidak tau apa arti cinta, namun kami rasa kami sudah mengalaminya walau belum menyadari hal itu._

#FIN

Wah minna-san kalau ada yang tau scene ini di angkat dari sebuah chapter Doujinshi SasuNaru ya^^ Saya merasa feel saat membaca doujin itu ngena banget, walaupun cerita disini sedikit author tambahkan beberapa dan sedikit berbeda dengan doujin tsb. Semoga terhibur^^

Oh iya di multichapter sebelumnya yaitu Future Konohagakure akan dipublish kok chapter selanjutnya, maaf banget ya lama tapi pasti di publish kok, maaf juga penataan fic benar-benar berantakan. Sekian dari autor^^

REVIEW=^w^=


End file.
